


Our Gift For Dad

by megsblackfire



Series: R76 Valentines [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Family AU, Fluff, M/M, R76 Valentines, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and his kids have a very special gift for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of the R76 Valentines Week: Gift

Gabriel smiled as he turned the camera on and brought his husband and kids into focus. Jack was smiling as the kids sang him Happy Birthday, propping his chin in his hand. Jesse and Sombra were singing the loudest, grinning at each other as Lena bounced in her seat.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” they finished.

Jack leaned forward and blew out the candles on his cake, smiling as the kids cheered. Gabriel chuckled, watching as Lena went to grab one of Jack’s gifts off the counter. She excitedly handed the card off to Jesse, grinning widely as she tried to cover her mouth to hide her giggles.

“What, you don’t want to have cake first?” Jack teased as Jesse held the card out.

“We will, after you open mine and Sombra’s gift,” Jesse grinned. “There’s just one stipulation; you have to read the card out loud.”

“Okay,” Jack chuckled. “Is that why Papi’s recording me?”

“You bet,” Gabriel flashed a thumbs up as he kept recording.

Jack shook his head and accepted the card. Sombra zipped out of the room to get the box with Jack’s gift, grinning the whole way as Jack opened the card.

“Hmm,” he mused before he started reading. “Jack, ever since we were small, you were there to care for us. From scrapped knees to bloody noses, you were there to kiss the owies better. You never really had to; we weren’t your kids, but you loved us just the same. You held us through storms and nightmares, kissed away our fears, and made us feel safe and loved. We’ve always called you Dad, or Daddy when we were smaller, but the courts would say you aren’t. So, before you read any further, open the box.”

Jack glanced down at the box that Sombra set in front of him. He lifted the lid off and blinked at the papers. He lifted the top page and read the first paragraph before he let out a gasp. He dropped the paper and covered his mouth, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at Jesse and Sombra.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

Jesse and Sombra grinned and looked at each other. They both tipped their heads to the side and grinned happily at Jack.

“Will you be our Dad forever?” they asked in unison.

Jack set the card down and nodded, holding his arms out for his kids. They cheered and hugged him, kneeling a little so he could cover their cheeks in kisses and tears. Gabriel and Lena cheered before Gabriel turned off the camcorder and set it on the table. He walked over to his husband and kissed him, smiling as Jack hugged him tightly.

“How long have you been planning this?” Jack asked as he wiped his tears away.

“About a month,” Jesse grinned. “You just have to sign the papers. We got everything else already sorted.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am,” Jack whimpered as he rubbed at his eyes. “My babies.”

Sombra grinned before she sat back down. “Can we have the cake now?” she asked.

“Yes,” Jack laughed before he pulled the cake over and started cutting it into pieces. “Not that my babies need to be made any sweeter.”

Sombra, Jesse, and Lena all giggled as they accepted their cake. They dug in happily, leaving Gabriel to slowly feed Jack pieces of the cake. Those soft blue eyes watched him through the lens of his glasses, smiling fondly each time his mouth closed over the fork and pulled back to swallow the piece of cake. Gabriel purred softly at the sight, leaning forward to kiss his husband and steal that last bite of cake from him.

“Gabriel,” Jack scolded playfully. “That was mine.”

“Mmm, I’ll make it up to you later when I give you your birthday gift,” he teased.

“No offence, Gabriel,” Jack smiled, “you can’t top what the kids gave me.”

Gabriel pouted playfully and kissed him again. “Well, I sure as hell can try, you Debbie Downer.”

Jack smiled and kissed him, nuzzling in close. “Mmm, you’re so grouchy,” he teased. “I love it.”

“Weirdo,” Gabriel teased back.

“Dad! Dad, open my present next!” Lena giggled as she bounced on her seat.

“Mmm, okay, Princess,” Jack smiled. “Can you get it for me?”

Lena nodded excitedly and hurried around the table to grab the package off the table. Gabriel stuck a piece of cake in his mouth before tipped Jack’s chin up to share it. He heard Sombra and Jesse whine about them being gross, but he didn’t care. It was Jack’s birthday and he was allowed to be sickly sweet without worrying about embarrassing his husband.  

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, those videos where the kids ask the person that has been their parent for years to legally adopt them are the sweetest things ever.


End file.
